


The Unexpected Visitor

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-12
Updated: 2006-03-12
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel walks in on an awkward situation and Jack could suffer the consequences.





	The Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Thanks to my Beta, Gateroller!  


* * *

Daniel wrapped the towel around his waist ignoring the water still dripping from him; his mind was on who was waiting for him in the bedroom, hopefully already in the bed. It had been a long, long week and what he needed now should be waiting impatiently....

So when he walked into the bedroom and found it empty he wasn't too pleased. Jack had showered first so what he hell was he doing? Using the second towel that he was carrying Daniel rubbed his hair briskly. The lockdown had been frustrating and they had three days downtime -- and they had plans. Plans that began with Jack in the bedroom!

Then Daniel realised he could hear sounds from downstairs, he was annoyed that Jack could possibly be wasting time watching TV when he should be upstairs having hot sex with him.

Frustrated he marched downstairs and he was already speaking even as he entered the living room, "Jack, what the hell is keeping you? I'm all hot and bothered and..." Daniel stopped mid-sentence when he saw Sam Carter standing in the middle of the room, facing off with Jack. Whatever was going on looked intense, Jack's back was rigid and Sam was flushed.

Sam stared at him, her eyes raking him up and down and he suddenly felt completely exposed. She then turned slowly back to Jack, who didn't turn around or even acknowledge Daniel's presence and he was very afraid he had ruined everything. Heart pounding in his chest Daniel waited.

"Now, do you understand?" Jack said gently but firmly to Carter, "He is why, he has always been why."

"Daniel?" asked Sam, the incredulity obvious. Her eyes widened as she took in his appearance yet again and it took all his willpower just to stand there exuding composure he was far from feeling.

"Yes," Jack answered evenly. "Daniel. He and I have been looking forward to these few days home alone all week. And yes, this is his home too. He hardly spends anytime at his own place any more." Jack waited for a beat as she took in the situation. "I am sorry you found out this way, Carter but I have despaired for a long time of a way to tell you."

"Words didn't work for you ...sir?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Oh, sure, Carter. I could just take you aside at the SGC and tell you that you were wasting your time batting those eyes at me because I was in love with my civilian team member. Oh, he just happens to be a guy in case you forgot. Sounds real good, right?"

"You love him?" she asked, still sounding puzzled and she glanced at Daniel again, before swiftly dropping her eyes. 

Daniel guessed in that moment that he had lost her friendship and he was sorry but at the same time he was relieved that at long last she knew the truth. He had never liked the necessity of keeping their relationship a secret from her, especially as she made it very clear where her own interests lay. He had often felt duplicitous, wishing he wasn't one of the few people she chose to confide in.

Now Jack did turn to look at him and the warmth in his lover's eyes warmed Daniel's soul at that difficult moment. "Oh yeah," Jack said softly, "more than anything."

"Really?" Sam asked with a hard note in her voice and Daniel was afraid of what she would say next. She could hurt them so much.

He had always carried the fear with him of what loving him could cost Jack, but his lover had constantly told him not to worry. Jack said that if it ever came out he would retire, but Daniel always worried that if someone found out and reported Jack officially he might not be able to simply retire; Hammond might have to bring him up on charges. After all he was not only involved in a homosexual relationship, he was also breaking the fraternisation rule. 

Jack usually brushed off the subject but one time Daniel had pushed for a definite answer and Jack had admitted that it could go down that way. Daniel had been upset and offered to end the relationship. They both knew it was the last thing he wanted, he loved Jack so very much and Jack told him no way. If it came down to it he would take whatever the Air Force threw at him, though he still insisted optimistically it wouldn't go as far as prison time. But he would never give up Daniel, not after all they had gone through to get together, and whatever happened he knew that Daniel would be waiting for him. Daniel now wondered if they were about to find out just how correct Jack had been in his suppositions. 

Now Daniel walked forward, no longer caring how he was dressed. He walked straight up to Jack, giving him all the support he could. He smiled at his lover and holding his gaze, Jack replied, "Yes, Carter, really. And if you intend to start threatening me, just get on with it. Don't you think I have always known it could come to this?" he said disparagingly.

"You'd risk your career, your future for him?" Carter's voice rose and the venom as she spoke of him cut into Daniel. Could all those years of friendship simply disappear? Out of jealousy, out of disdain? She stepped back as if proximity was distasteful.

Jack barked a laugh. "God, Carter! In a flash. I love him, do you really understand what the word means. I'd do anything for him and he would do anything for me."

"Then why is he with you, knowing what having a ...relationship," she made it into a dirty word, "with you could do to you?" She finally turned to Daniel, acknowledging him for the first time with more than a sly disparaging glance, "Why have you done this to him? If you claim to love him..."

"I do love him, more than you'll ever know. Do you think I haven't torn myself apart worrying about this? I tried on more than one occasion..."

Jack interrupted harshly, "He tried to get all noble on me and walk away from this and I wouldn't let him. Oh, and for your information, he didn't do anything to me. What d'ya think? That he seduced me and turned the nice straight little colonel into a raving homo? My dear Carter, I came onto him after two years of lusting after him like you wouldn't believe. I haven't been straight since I knew what sex was."

"Jack! Don't be so hard on her, she wasn't to know and it has to be a shock."

"Don't you dare defend me, Daniel Jackson! I don't need you to...I can stand up for myself!"

"No, he's right, Carter. I apologise, not for what you discovered," he gave a cold smile, "but that I have taken my...shock out on you."

Carter stared at them, first one then the other before without another word she turned and walked out. 

"Damn it!" Jack snarled. Then he turned to Daniel, "I'd hoped to retire quietly and convince you to move to Minnesota with me," he added more calmly and with a shrug. He sighed and continued, "Now, I don't know what'll happen."

"Like you said, whatever happens, I'll be waiting for you," Daniel replied, wrapping his arms around his lover.

 

FIN


End file.
